Help Me Get Rid Of These Scars
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: Gavin's out of the picture. Kendall was alive and well. His friends and family were still by his side, helping him in every way possible...so what more does Kendall need? Continuation of I Just Need One Miracle
1. Chapter 1

**Two one shots completed in one day! Woot!  
**

**Here's another story that I lifted from someone. It was written for winterschild11, who wanted a little continuation of my previous story, I Just Need One Miracle.**

**This one shot contains really strong bromance...kinda...I don't know...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kendall?" Katie said in a small voice.

Kendall's thoughts were interrupted after hearing Katie call his name. He was laying down on the couch, but got in a sitting position to make room for her. "Hey Katie," he responded as Katie took a seat. He put an arm around her small shoulders. "What's up?"

"A-are you okay?" she asked, sincerely worried.

Kendall wore a look of confusion. "Yeah, baby sis. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's what I wanna know," Katie replied. "I thought you'd be extremely happy because...you know..." she trailed off.

"Oh," Kendall breathed out. He knew exactly what Katie was talking about. Gavin was found dead in cell yesterday. There was a prison fight, and several prison mates had ganged up on Gavin. He didn't stand a chance. Kendall sighed.

"Everyone knows what happens to rapists in prison," Katie said, her voice laced with anger. "It was bound to happen I'm just surprised that it took as long as six months." She looked straight into her brother's eyes. Her usually large and kind eyes had grown dark. "I'm glad he's dead. You should be too."

Kendall held his sister tighter. "I-I am," he stammered out. "It's just a lot to take in, I guess. I'm glad Gavin's gone. Honestly. You know, I was always afraid that Gavin would break out of prison and come after me. It scared me to death thinking that he would come and...do something to you or Mom or one of the guys. Katie, I was extremely scared." Kendall let a small smile graze his lips. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore, huh?"

Katie smiled and nodded.

"When are the guys coming back?" Kendall asked.

Katie shrugged. "They said they were gonna get some food and run a few errands. They've been gone for a while so they should be back soon."

James, Logan, and Carlos walked into the apartment a few minutes later. They, especially James, had a nervous look on his face. Kendall and Katie already could tell something was up.

"Jaaames," Kendall said suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow and stared into his friend's hazel eyes. "What's going on?"

Carlos stepped in between James and Kendall and held up a bag. "We got food!" he sang out.

Kendall ignored Carlos. "What's going on, James?" he asked again.

James sighed. "Why must you always think that there's something going on?" he asked nervously.

"What's up with you guys?" Katie asked.

Kendall noticed Logan slowly scooting away from the confrontation. Kendall took a few steps to stand right in front of Logan and stare him down. "Logan," Kendall said nicely. "What's going on?"

Logan shrugged and attempted to act innocent. "Psshh," he replied. "There's nothing going on. You and your suspicions."

Kendall continued glaring, this time joined by Katie.

"Stay strong, Logan!" James shouted.

Kendall and Katie were practically shooting daggers from their eyes.

Logan hated lying. He always has. He especially hates lying to his friends. "Mr. Diamond called and said that Mrs. Diamond was on her way right now to come see us but she didn't wanna tell us because she was afraid that we'd argue with her but Mr. Diamond wanted to warn us anyway and it's really all so confusing," Logan rushed out in one breath.

Kendall softened his face. "Sh-she's coming back?" He looked over to James. "I thought we settled this..."

"We have," James reassured Kendall. "Dad said that she's coming for something really important but he wouldn't tell me. What he did tell me was that it had nothing to do with sending me back home. He swears it."

Kendall's body visibly relaxed. "Does Mom know about this?"

James shook his head. "Probably not. She wasn't even going to tell me. I doubt she'd tell your mother."

"So why's she coming?" Kendall muttered.

"Maybe she just misses James again," Carlos suggested. "Sure she promised that she wouldn't try to take James away from us again, but that doesn't mean that she still wouldn't want to see him every once in a while."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed after hearing Carlos' words, though they were still suspicious as to why Brooke would hide something like _that_.

There was a knock at the door a few hours later. Everybody was in the living room at the time. The boys and Katie turned their gaze to Jennifer.

Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said as she rose from the couch. She slowly made her way to the door. "It's Brooke," she whispered, receiving "duh"s from the people in the apartment.

Jennifer inhaled deeply before opening the door.

"Jen!" Brooke said before Jennifer could get a word out. Brooke hugged her. "It's so good to see you."

James approached his mother. "Hi, Mom," he said nervously before wrapping her in a hug. When they separated, James just came out and asked. "Mom. Can I ask why you came now?"

Carlos ran up to James and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Please don't take James away!"

"I'm not here to take James home," Brooke finally said.

Carlos looked up at her and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"I'm not here to take James away." She looked over to the couch. "I'm here for Kendall."

The blonde stood up from the couch. "Wait. What?"

Jennifer and Katie looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. Why would Brooke want to visit LA...to see Kendall?

"Seriously?" Logan asked.

Brooke just smiled and nodded.

* * *

When Brooke and Kendall were finally able to be alone and talk, Brooke didn't sugarcoat the reason why she came.

"I'm not doing it," Kendall told her with all conviction. "Forget it."

Brooke sighed. "Why not, Kendall? James has been calling me and telling me everything that has been going on. I don't understand why you're saying no."

Kendall ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not gonna do it, okay?" he snapped, feeling guilty for that after seeing the shocked expression on Brooke's face.

"Please just consider it at least," Brooke pleaded. "If anything, you'll thank me for this when it's all said and done."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Why are you so adamant about all of this? Why do you even care so much? Just let it go!" Kendall replied, having lost his patience. "I know that you're not used to people saying no to you, but I'm not gonna change my answer." He stood up to leave and stormed into his room.

Brooke shook her head as she heard Kendall slam his bedroom door.

James came out a few moments later. "What exactly was that all about, Mom?" He took a seat on the couch.

Brooke sighed. "I offered to pay for surgery on his back. You know, to get rid of the scars."

James had confusion etched on his face. "And he said no?"

Brooke nodded. "I don't understand. From everything you've told me, I thought he would jump on that opportunity."

"Me too," James replied. "He hates those scars. He can't look at them without being disgusted with himself or thinking about Gavin. Mom. There's gotta be something you can do to make him change his mind."

"I'll try, James," Brooke replied. "Kendall's right. I'm not used to people saying no to me, and I'm not leaving until he agrees to have the surgery."

James nodded. "Maybe I should try to talk to him." James agreed with his mother on this one. Kendall couldn't say no to this.

* * *

All the boys slept in Kendall and Logan's shared room. Kendall had one of his bad nights, and he really wanted company.

Kendall had a few dreams involving Gavin. They weren't too bad. Just dreams of Gavin's face showing up in a crowd or something like that. But it was still enough to not want him to go to sleep.

All four boys slept on the floor. James rolled over, wrapping his arms around his blonde friend.

"J-James," Kendall croaked out. But calling James was pointless. His friend was dead asleep. Kendall exhaled deeply seeing as how James wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Kendall could only hope that James wasn't dreaming about a girl. Kendall shuddered. He was _really _hoping that wasn't the case.

Kendall whimpered when he felt James squeeze tighter. He tried squirming out of James' arms, but that was also pointless. James was the strongest, and Kendall had no chance when it came to strength against James.

Though on regular occasions, Kendall would end up extremely mad at James, or just feel extremely uncomfortable, but this time, he wasn't. Kendall felt safe in James' strong arms, and Kendall relaxed. Although Kendall's dreams weren't extremely scary and Gavin was dead, Kendall felt extremely protected with James at the moment.

Since Kendall couldn't sleep, he started thinking about Brooke's offer. He wasn't thinking about taking that offer. No way. But he was really curious as to what motivated her to suddenly _want _to make that offer.

Kendall suddenly felt betrayed. Was James in on this? He had to be.

Kendall whimpered again after that thought crossed his mind. He then began to mentally slap himself. He hated how he was acting like a wimp. A little girl.

But then Kendall began feeling bad for another reason. Had he turned into a jerk? Ever since he was five, he and James had been practically brothers. James and his mother wouldn't do any of this unless they really cared for him. Right?

"Why _are _you doing this James?" Kendall whispered. He needed to know. Why was this surgery so important to the Diamonds.

James muttered something in his sleep, causing the blonde to jump a little bit. James still didn't wake up. Instead he shifted positions, his hold on Kendall still very strong. Kendall could do nothing else but accept James' embrace. Kendall snuggled into James' hold, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Kendall felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he felt James slowly and gently unwrap his hands from Kendall.

"J'mes?" The blonde slurred, his eyes, cracking open to small slits.

"Sorry," James apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Are you okay, bro?"

Kendall nodded. "Just feel like I didn't get enough sleep," he confessed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," James recommended. "I can wake you up later if you want."

Kendall shook his head. "I'll be okay. Just needa shower and get some breakfast. I'll be fine after that."

James smiled at Kendall's statement. He was glad that Kendall's appetite was back to where it should be.

In forty five minutes, Kendall and the guys had showered and eaten their breakfast.

But while Kendall was taking his shower, his best friends had a little talk. James informed them of the current situation. They then talked to Katie and Jennifer. James and Brooke were hoping that they could convince Kendall to get the surgery.

James and Brooke sat Kendall down on the couch. Kendall just sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. He already knew what this was about. It was painfully obvious. "Don't even start with this. I don't want to hear it."

"Kendall," Jennifer said, inserting herself into the conversation. "You should hear them out."

"No!" Kendall replied. "Give me a good reason to get this surgery!"

"Give _us _a good reason as to why you're denying this surgery!" Logan demanded.

"Yeah, Kendall," Carlos said. "You're not making any sense."

"I don't want anyone's pity nor do I need it!" Kendall responded.

James scoffed. "My mom's not doing this for pity!" James defended. "She just wants to help!"

There was a silence in the room.

"Can you please just hear her out, Kendall?" James pleaded.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Logan. Carlos," Brooke called out. "Take Katie into one of you bedrooms. We needa talk to Kendall."

Logan nodded wordlessly. He didn't even want to ask why Brooke asked them to leave the living room, but he knew that it had to be for a good reason. He put his arm around Katie's shoulder and walked behind Carlos and entered James' and Carlos' shared bedroom.

When Brooke heard the bedroom door close, she sighed and looked Kendall straight into his eyes. "Kendall," breathed out.

"Just stop," Kendall commanded.

"Would you just listen for once, Kendall?" James snapped.

Kendall stood up to leave, ignoring the hurt expressions on Brooke's and Jennifer's face. But mostly, He was ignoring the angry expression James wore.

Kendall started walking away. He just wanted to leave the apartment, but James wasn't going to allow him.

James stood up also and grabbed Kendall by the wrist. "You're not going anywhere, Kendall," James said in a low voice.

Kendall scoffed and rolled his eyes once again. "Do you really think you can stop me?" Kendall challenged.

"I _know_ I can stop you," James replied. "Sit down. Now."

"No!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall!" Jennifer yelled before James or Kendall could do anything more. "Sit down! We won't ask again!"

Kendall looked to his mother, then to James. It seemed as if fire was shooting out of James' hazel eyes. Kendall exhaled deeply before sitting back down on the couch.

"Why are you so against this?" Brooke asked, as if Kendall hadn't partially answered that before.

"I don't need it," Kendall answered simply, as if that statement would satisfy everyone's curiosity. When he saw that James, Brooke, and Jennifer were remaining silent, Kendall continued, his gaze shifted to his lap. "I-I just feel that you're doing this only because you feel sorry for me. Or...that you're trying to fix the tension that formed between us after you tried to take James home."

Brooke hesitated before putting her hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall looked up at Brooke. "Kendall, you know that you, Logan, and Carlos have always been like sons to me," she began. "If anyone of them were in your situation, I'd offer them the same thing."

"But why?" Kendall pleaded. "Why is it so important to you that I get this surgery. I didn't ask for it."

Brooke opened her mouth, but Jennifer cut in. "Like she said. She cares about you. She knows about the reminders those scars give you, and she wants you to get rid of them."

Kendall felt that his mother was hiding something. There was something in her voice. Something in her eyes that just told him that something to her statement was missing.

"Listen, Kendall," James said. "My mom's right. You know that we've all been one happy family. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia helped you get away from Gavin, and to this day I think they've done the most to help you. But the other parents have done their part to help you. Your mom is here doing everything she can to make sure you feel comfortable and safe. Mrs. Mitchell helped Martin and Diana find a place to live because you were always telling Logan how much you wished you could help them. And now...my mom's here. She's willing to do her part. You just need to let her."

"But why?" Kendall asked again. "I know we all view each other as family. But why do you want to do something as big as this?"

Kendall saw a look of genuine sadness coming from Brooke's eyes. She sighed. If she wanted Kendall to say yes, she had to be honest, no matter how much it hurt.

"I have a lot of secrets from when I was your age, Kendall," Brooke began.

James and Jennifer already knew where she was going with this. "Mom," James said. "Don't."

Brooke turned to James. "He needs to know. If I'm going to convince him to do this, he needs to know."

"Know what?" Kendall asked, growing a little impatient.

Jennifer held her hand out. "If Brooke tells you this, you have to promise that you'll agree to get the surgery."

Kendall hesitated before speaking again. "I-I...okay. I-I promise," he stammered.

Brooke sighed. "I was nineteen. I was a freshman in college." She chuckled. "If you saw the way I was back then, you wouldn't recognize me."

"Wh-why's that?" Kendall asked.

"I was naive," Brooke answered. "I was some sweet girl who always got stepped on. C-college changed me...a lot."

Kendall raised his eyebrows in amazement. She's right. He probably _wouldn't _be able to recognize her. "Mrs. Diamond," Kendall broke in. "Wh-what are you trying to say?"

Brooke closed her eyes, hoping that if she tried hard enough, the tears forming in her eyes wouldn't fall. "During my freshman year in college, I got some scars too...but not on my back."

"Wh-where?" Kendall asked.

Brooke subconsciously began rubbing one of her thighs. "Both of my thighs," she reluctantly answered. "I was...I was date raped."

Kendall gasped. His eyes grew wide. He wanted to stand up and yell at her. Yell at her for trying to make something up just so Kendall could say yes to that stupid surgery. But Kendall stopped himself. She wasn't making this up, was she? He looked to his mother and James. The looks on their faces confirmed the whole thing. "Wha-what?" Kendall asked, too in shock to speak.

Brooke nodded. "H-he drugged me...and dragged me to his car."

James started rubbing circles on his mother's back. When he had turned thirteen, Brooke had deemed James as mature enough to know the story. James remembered how he felt when he heard the story. But he also remembered how hard it was for his mother to tell that story.

"I-I passed out after a while, so I'm not sure what he had done to give me those scars...but I get the idea." Brooke wiped away a stray tear. "The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital."

Kendall's mouth hung open. He couldn't think of a thing to say. "I-I'm so sorry," he finally choked out.

"I wanted you to get rid of those scars," Brooke continued. "Because you're a great kid. You don't deserve to have those scars on your back to constantly remind you of the time you had with that monster."

Kendall felt his eyes water. Ever since he was freed from Gavin's grasp, he'd become more emotional. He hated that. But right now, he didn't care. He felt so guilty about the whole thing. Mrs. Diamond was trying to help him the whole time, and he harshly pushed her, and everybody else away.

"B-but what if it doesn't work?" Kendall asked.

"It will," James answered. "My mom found the best surgeon in LA. It'll work. Trust us."

"I'm not talking about that," Kendall responded. He knew Mrs. Diamond. He wouldn't put it past her to round up the greatest surgeons she could find. "I mean...what if the scars go away...but I still remember him? What if memories of Gavin always haunt me?"

"I'm not guaranteeing that Gavin will wipe away from your memory," Brooke confessed. "But I got rid of my scars. When I did, it felt like a whole weight was taken off from me. I felt like I was my old self again. And after getting rid of those scars, I didn't feel like hiding myself anymore."

"Kendall," Jennifer pleaded. "Just try it. Please. Brooke promises that you'll feel a little bit better after the whole thing."

The room was silent. Brooke, James, and Jennifer eagerly awaited Kendall's answer.

Finally, he nodded his head, a small smile grazed his face. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll get the surgery."

* * *

**Yeah. My stories always just kinda...end... I can't help it!**

**So, what'd ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since some of you guys asked for it, I added a second chapter. It was really hard to write but it lives! So this chapter is basically just Kendall talking...for a long time.**

**Y'all cool with that? Okay. :D  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kendall stared into the full body mirror that James had put into the boys' shared bathroom.

They were gone. Those nasty, ugly scars were gone, never to be seen again.

Kendall looked at his back in the mirror, then felt his back with his hand. His back was completely smooth. No bumps, no weird feeling coming from the scar tissue. Kendall didn't think he'd ever get that feeling again.

He gasped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Kendall," Logan's voice called out. "Are you almost done?"

"Uh, yeah!" Kendall responded. He grabbed his shirt and began putting it on. "Just a sec." Kendall stepped out of the bathroom a few seconds later, his shirt and hair done sloppily. "Sorry about that," he apologized to Logan.

"It's okay," Logan replied. "Sorry to rush you."

Kendall made his way to the living room. James was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels aimlessly.

"Morning, James," Kendall said as he took a seat next to his brunette friend. He released a heavy sigh.

"Good morning, Kendall," James replied. He turned his head to his skinny blonde friend. "You hungry?"

Kendall shook his head. "Not really...I don't know. I guess I'm a little nervous."

The boys loved the fact that Brooke Diamond was finally able to open an LA branch of her store.

What made fans of Big Time Rush happy, was learning that the four singers would make a special appearance for the grand opening, hearing a very special speech from Kendall.

"Here," James said as he pulled his lucky comb out of his pocket and hand it to his blonde friend. "You know I'm not gonna let you go to my mother's grand opening looking like that."

Kendall smiled as he gratefully accepted the comb. He ran the comb through his tangled hair. "Better?" he asked when he was finally done.

James eyed his best friend, examining the blonde's appearance. "Hang on a sec," James finally said as he rose from the couch to go to his room. He didn't keep Kendall waiting for long before he showed Kendall the item that he had gone to get.

"Cuda?" Kendall asked.

James nodded. "It makes your hair shiny. You'll thank me later." He began spraying the product on Kendall's hair and...everywhere.

Kendall coughed as he waved away the spray from his face.

"Shut up," James said lightheartedly. "It's not that bad." He finished spraying and stepped away from Kendall, examining the work he did. James sighed in satisfaction. "Much better." He smiled as he placed the spray on the table.

James got serious as he took a seat on the couch. "Are you sure you wanna do this? My mom says you don't have to."

"Relax, James," Kendall said. "I'll do it. I'm really glad that she convinced me to get the surgery on my back. This is my way of thanking her."

Kendall was silent for a while as he played with his fingers. "She's right, you know."

James' eyebrows perked up in confusion. "What?"

"She's right," Kendall repeated. "Your mom. When she told me that getting the surgery would help me feel better about myself...and help me forget Gavin. You know how even after Gavin died he still showed up in my dreams?"

James nodded. He remembered having the feeling that although Gavin was dead, he still won. Kendall was broken and for the longest time, James thought Kendall was beyond repair.

"I haven't seen him," Kendall finally said, breaking James from his thoughts. "I _do _feel better about myself ever since the surgery. But the worst part, is the fact that I treated your mom so badly. I was so rude and I yelled at her..."

"She forgave you for that," James reassured him as he put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "She's just glad that you got the surgery. You know, she said that after she got...raped," James still couldn't say that word. "She said she was pretty mad at everyone. She didn't know why, she just was. Anytime someone offered her help, she refused it. She's not mad that you acted that way. She kind of expected it."

Kendall sighed. "I still can't believe she did this for me though."

"She loves you like a son," James replied. "You've always known that."

"I'm glad the scars are gone," Kendall said. "Now the only reminder of Gavin I have is..." Kendall shrugged. "Nothing really, I guess."

James nodded in understanding. "Well I'm happy that you're happy. Everything going on right now, you and mom deserve every bit of it."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Thanks, James."

"No problem," James replied with a smile. He was anxious to get this show on the road. And he was glad Kendall was too.

* * *

Kendall sucked in a mouthful of air as he heard a reporter announce the opening of the Brooke Diamond Cosmetics in LA.

There were two types of people in the crowd outside the store. There were the stuck up women, ranging from the age of thirty and above, who were all anxious to get their hands on new make up.

Then there were the screaming teenage girls. Some came for the make up as well, but all of them came to see Big Time Rush.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked after noticing the nervous expression Kendall wore on his face.

Kendall nodded. "The faster I do this, the better."

That's when Kendall heard his cue to go on. He walked to the top step of the front of the store, his elevated position giving him a better view of every face in the crowd. Kendall cleared his throat several times before accepting the mic from the newscaster.

The excited voices, screams, and murmuring began to cease when the crowd saw that Kendall was ready to speak.

Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak. "Most of you already know this...but for those of you who don't...I'm Kendall Knight." He cleared his throat once again, mentally slapping himself for giving such an awkward introduction.

The crowd was still silent as they anxiously waited for Kendall to continue.

"And, like most of you already know," Kendall continued. "I was kidnapped seven months ago."

Logan put a hand on Carlos shoulder, seeing as how the Latino's eyes had began to water.

Kendall stopped for a moment to suck in a deep breath. "I should start from the beginning because this situation is one messed up deal...When I was seven, my father was killed. I never knew the name of the man that killed my father, but I knew what he looked like, and I never forgot his face. B-but one day, two of my friends, Carlos and Logan, were attacked."

Kendall glanced over at his two shorter friends.

"At first, we thought it was completely random," Kendall explained. "That was until Carlos' dad, who's a cop, received a call saying that a man he had arrested a few years ago was no longer in jail. Anyway...this man...happened to be the same man that killed my father."

Several gasps of sympathy were released by the crowd.

Kendall sighed, his facial expression going from serious to a bit cheerful. "But I don't want to bore you with that story."

He laughed nervously as he looked to his mother and Katie. Both of them had sad faces on, and Kendall hated that.

"Anyway," Kendall continued. "The man that killed my dad, poisoned James with arsenic. I was so afraid because...because someone was hurting my friends and I couldn't do anything. I felt so powerless. Then I would stay awake at night and wonder if whoever was doing that...planned on going after my mom and my little sister, Katie."

Kendall looked to the ground, berating his mind for even entertaining that thought.

"Thankfully, he didn't. He came after me." Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat. "I didn't know what he wanted to do with me. He k-kept me in a dark room. He told me that my father ruined his life...and he planned on ending mine."

Kendall looked at the faces in the crowd once again. All his friends from the Palm Woods wore somber expressions on their faces as they remembered the emptiness they felt when Kendall had disappeared. Even the Jennifers and Jett acted differently after Kendall's kidnapping.

Brooke had joined Jennifer and Katie. Brooke wiped a tear from her eye as she wrapped an arm around Jennifer's shoulders.

"Gavin had a friend," Kendall explained. "He forced that friend of him to help him do bad things to us...but when Gavin had kidnapped me, I found out that Gavin's friend, Martin, didn't want to do all that stuff to us. Gavin forced him to do all that and Martin did everything he could to make sure I was alright."

"Anyway...There are two people in this crowd that...I really need to thank them because sometimes...I feel like I haven't thanked them enough." Kendall pointed to Carlos. "The first one is Carlos," he announced.

Carlos perked his head up upon hearing his name. James sent an encouraging smile to Carlos, while Logan nudged his arm. Carlos could assume that his face had begun to turn red.

Kendall smiled as he saw the exchange between his three best friends.

"A lot of people see Carlos as some...clueless, naive ball of energy." Kendall shook his head. "But he's not. Yeah, he's so energetic and innocent and we love him for that, but he's more than that. Carlos saved me from Gavin. He risked his life to confront Gavin and save me, and for that, I'll always be thankful."

Kendall sucked in a deep breath of air. "The other person I need to thank is the owner and founder of this very store. When I was with Gavin, I got some...pretty nasty scars. I hated myself. Anytime I looked in the mirror, I got sick. Those scars reminded me of Gavin. It was basically torture for me."

Kendall bit his lip. "But then Mrs. Diamond offered to put me through surgery to get rid of the scars." He let out a chuckle. "But being the idiot that I was, I refused it. Don't ask me why though, because to this day, I still can't come up with a legitimate reason." Kendall sighed. "I guess being titled as 'leader' of Big Time Rush, got to my head. I wasn't used to people challenging me or telling me what to do. After I said no to Mrs. Diamond's offer, James stepped up and...basically forced me to give his mom's offer a chance. I, of course, only got mad at him, but he didn't give up. None of them did, and I'm glad. So now I'm here. Scar free and loving it."

He was almost finished. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my friends and family...so I need to thank them. All of them. Thanks to my Mom and Katie for being the two greatest women in my life. Thank you to Logan for always being the voice of reason. Thank you Carlos for being so caring. Thank you to Mrs. Diamond for never taking no for an answer and opening my eyes. And James?" Kendall addressed his friend, grabbing the brunette's full attention. Kendall smiled. "Thanks for being just as stubborn as I am. You guys are truly amazing."

Once Kendall was done, he handed back the microphone and walked straight to his friends and family. His three best friends pulled him into a hug.

"That was awesome," Logan said. "You did great."

The only time Kendall had ever talked about his kidnapping in public was during the trial. Seeing him talk about the kidnapping, almost nonchalantly, comforted his friends a little bit.

"Thanks, Logan," Kendall replied, still holding on to his friends.

"Big Brother," Katie's voice caught Kendall's attention. Once Kendall released his friends, Katie was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you," she told Kendall. For the first time, Katie actually wished Gavin was alive to see this. To see that her brother couldn't be broken.

Brooke and Jennifer approached the group.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Brooke said to Kendall once he let go of his sister.

Kendall shook his head. "It was the least I could do," he replied. "Thank you for the surgery. I don't think I can say that enough."

"I was glad I could help, Kendall," Brooke said. "You were really brave to do what you just did."

Kendall muttered a small "thanks" as his mother squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Who's up for lunch?" Brooke asked cheerfully. "My treat!"

"What about your opening?" Carlos asked. "It's not time to close yet, and you need to be here, don't you?"

Brooke hummed. "Tina!" Brooke called out into the crowd.

A nerdy blonde ran up to them. Clipboard in hand and cell phone in the other. "Y-yes, ma'am?" she answered as she adjusted her red glasses.

"Take care of this for me, okay?" Brooke asked. "You don't have to do much. Just make sure you advertise and answer a few questions."

"Okay, Mrs. Diamond," Tina responded. The boys could sense some nervousness in her voice. Tina began to slowly walk toward the make up hungry crowd.

"Ready?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, amazed with Brooke's authority.

Kendall was glad they were all able to move on. He was glad that his friends had learned to take care of themselves before they took care of Kendall. When Kendall had first come home from the hospital, his friends had occupied themselves with comforting Kendall so much, that they never thought about themselves, and they suffered more.

But things were different now. Kendall was different now. He was slowly becoming his old self.

And that's all that mattered. Because at this point, not only did Kendall's physical scars disappear, but his mental scars were fading too.

It was then that everyone knew.

Everything's going to be okay.

* * *

**As I was writing this chapter, I was watching TV and a Depends commercial came on with the lady that played as James' mom XD I thought that was so funny yet...awkward...**

***Sigh* anyway, let's revert back to a relevant topic, shall we?  
**

**Here's THE LAST CHAPTER! No more! I'm not sure how I feel about it though. :/  
**

**Didja like that, winterschild11?  
**

**Now that you've read it, y'all wanna shoot a review?  
**

**Thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
